Someday
by djfabray92
Summary: After Quinn and Rachel meet in the seventh grade they are forced apart. How long will it take for them to realize they belong together? Or will they allow others to keep them apart?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **sadly, I don't own Glee, or the characters. I'm just taking them on a test drive.

**A/N**: So, this is my first Fanfic, so please be gentle ;) Also, reviews would be greatly appreciated.

**Prologue**

I was in seventh grade when it happened. I was standing by my locker with my two best friends, Santana and Brittany, when my whole world changed. When I first saw her, my breath caught in my throat, my palms started sweating, and I'm almost certain my heart stopped only to start back up again beating at an impossibly fast pace.

She was wearing a sinfully short skirt and an argyle sweater. Even with the hideous sweater, she was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her dark silky locks made my fingers itch to run through them. I didn't even realize I was staring until Santana blocked my view of her and scowled at me.

"Hey, do you plan on listening to us anytime soon? What the hell, Q?"

I didn't answer right away, I just shifted a little so I could see her. The girl that made my knees weak just by looking at her.

"Who is she?" I ask as nonchalantly as I can manage. Which isn't much.

Santana looks behind her shoulder to see who I am talking about and snorts out a laugh. "I know, pathetic right? That's the new girl, Rachel something or other. She is already a loser"

I didn't see how anyone could think she was a loser. She was perfect.

"She's not a loser San. I talked to her during our English class and she was super nice. She has a really pretty smile" Brittany said. I was instantly jealous that she got to see her smile.

"I think she is beautiful" I whisper, mostly to myself, but they heard me anyways.

"No, Q. Absolutely not. Look, I know how you love to be all rebellious and shit, but she is not gonna help us get to the top of the social pyramid" Of course S would still be worried about our social standings, apparently we have to keep worrying until we are on the cheerios.

"Why can't I San? You have Britt"

She blushes and says "Well yeah. But Britt is popular, like us. And that girl, is definitely not."

I still didn't understand how wanting to get closer to Rachel was going to have any affect on my social standing, at least that was until I saw Karofsky and Azimio walk up to her and shove her into the lockers. I knew what San meant now, I just wish it could have been different.

I walked up to her and helped her off of the ground. If I wasn't going to be able to have her, as a friend or otherwise, then I was still gonna meet her and show her the real Quinn before I had to become the monster I knew was coming.

"Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry this happened to you, especially on your first day."

She looked up at me and my breath caught again. She had the most expressive brown eyes I had ever seen. She was looking at me with something akin to wonder, I figured it was because I was helping her.

"Um, hi. You really didn't have to help me, I'm used to this."

How horrible. I really hate life sometimes.

"It was no problem, I'm Quinn by the way. Quinn Fabray."

I held out my hand for her to shake, and when she took it felt like the world had finally righted itself. Her small, delicate hands fit perfectly with my own, and I swear I could feel electricity like the people do in all of those cheesy romance novels.

"Hello Quinn, my name is Rachel Berry. Your name is very pretty by the way."

I blushed and saw that she had blushed too. Could it be possible that she was feeling all of the things I had felt?

"I like your name too Rachel."

I realized that I had yet to release her hand. The poor girl probably thought I was a creep.

"You are the first person other than a teacher to ever talk to me at school."

But then again, maybe not.

"Well then, it's their loss, and my gain."

She blushed again. I have decided that she is even _more_ beautiful when she blushes. How can that be possible?

"Well Quinn, I should probably get going to where I was headed before I was so rudely interrupted. Thank you for all of your help" She says with a smile and I know that I have never seen anything so perfect in all of my life.

She starts walking away from me, and I realize that I'm not ready to let her go. I know this will be our final encounter, so I want, no I _need_ to see her just a little longer.

"Wait!" I say "Where are you going?"

She gives me a sly smile and says "Come and find out"

She turns back and continues on. I am getting ready to follow her when I am stopped by Santana.

"Don't Q, it's gonna be hard enough for you to let go already, this will just make things worse."

"I don't care" and I really, really didn't. Those precious few minutes weren't enough, I needed more.

So I went down the same path Rachel had taken a few moments ago. I heard piano music and realized she was in the auditorium. I slipped in and walked up to the stage and waited for her to end her song. When she finished I took a seat on the end of the stage.

"Nice set up you have here. That was beautiful by the way, you are very good."

She smiles when she sees that I have followed her and moves to take seat next to me.

"Why thank you Quinn. My daddies wanted me to be skilled in all things theatrical. So singing, dancing, acting, and playing are pretty much my whole life. Oh and before you ask, yes I do have two dads. They are gay."

Wow she loves to talk. Good thing I love to listen, to her anyways.

"So you can do all of that? Which one are you best at?"

She ponders this for a moment before saying "I would have to say that I am best at singing. Not that I am not great at the other things too, it's just I've been told my voice is my best quality."

"I wouldn't say best quality, best talent, perhaps. I think your best quality is your smile."

She blushes again. Adorable.

She smiles sadly at me and I know what's about to happen. My heart is already breaking.

"We can't be friends, can we Quinn?" she already knows the answer, but she wants to hear it from me. I don't want to say it, but I know that I have to.

"No"

She looks down at her hands and says "I understand"

"Rachel-"

"No, I do. I really do Quinn. You're popular and loved by everyone. I may be new here, but I could already see that. If you were to befriend me, a loser, you wouldn't be very popular anymore. I hate that it has to be this way, because frankly, you are the first person who has shown even a little interest in becoming my friend. But I understand why we can't."

I grab her hand and intertwine our fingers. It's like putting on glove.

"I'm sorry" I say "I really like you Rachel, you are the sweetest, most caring person I have ever met. Plus you make me smile. I wish things could be different."

"I do too, Quinn"

We sit quietly for a few minutes, just enjoying each others company, knowing we won't be like this for a while if ever again.

"Do you think we will ever be able to just be us. Rachel and Quinn, Quinn and Rachel, without this stupid hierarchy keeping us apart?" I ask. I just need something to hold on to. Something to make this all easier.

She looks up at me and just stares into my eyes, like she Is placing her claim on my heart, my soul. It isn't necessary, she already had them.

"Maybe someday" she whispers.

"Someday" I repeat. It's better than never, and probably as good as I'm gonna get.

She gets up and starts to head out the door. Before she reaches it she looks over her shoulder and gives me a little wave.

"I'll be seeing you Quinn. Someday."

And then she is gone. Just as quickly as she came into my life she leaves it.

"Goodbye Rachel" I whisper. I walk out of the auditorium and slide down the wall next to the doors. I don't even realize I am crying until my tears are being swiped away by Brittany.

"I know it sucks now Q, but it will get better."

"San" Brittany says "I don't think it will."

And she's right. Because it won't get better until I can be with Rachel.

* * *

After that day, I stopped talking to Rachel. We both saw it coming, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Even worse? I started bullying her. I figured by tormenting her and calling her names I had still found a way to be close to her. I didn't think about what it was doing to her, how it was affecting her view on who I really was.

I kept it up all through middle school and even in my freshman year at WMHS.

But now, as a sophomore, I am getting impatient.

I don't want to wait for someday.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **sadly, I don't own Glee, or the characters. I'm just taking them on a test drive.

**A/N**: So, this is my first Fanfic, so please be gentle ;) Also, reviews would be greatly appreciated.

********

****

Chapter 1

It has been three years. Three years, and I am still miserable.

Santana promised me I would get over her. After a couple of weeks I wouldn't remember her shy smile, or the way her skin felt against mine.

But she was wrong, and Brittany was right, because it has been three years, and I am more in love with her than ever. It has definitely not gotten better.

I am staring at her again. Watching as Finn and Puck compete for her attention. That should be me at her locker, making her laugh and smile that smile.

"Damn it Q. I told you to stop staring at her. You look pathetic, it's been three fucking years, move on already."

If only it were that easy.

"I can't S. I haven't felt complete since I met her in seventh grade." My parents would not be happy if they knew their perfect Christian daughter had been in love with the same girl for three years. Key word being GIRL. And not just any girl, a JEWISH girl.

"I think it's sweet. I talked to Rachel earlier today in Spanish. I didn't know where I was, so I asked. And then she wouldn't stop talking. She was saying something about a glee club or whatever. I wonder if they have ducks. Ooh, can we go to the park after school and feed the ducks Santy?"

Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of hers. And other times I really don't want to know.

"Sure babe, anything for you." God, Santana is such a sap when it comes to Brittany. I wish I could be like that with someone. Someone like Rachel.

"Oh, and how many times have I told you two? Don't call her Rachel. People might start to think we are actually friends with her" Santana was also a bitch.

"What do you have against her San?"

She sighs and says "I don't have anything against her. Hell, I even kind of like her. She actually stood up to me the other day, and when I glared at her she just shrugged and walked away. but you know we can't be friends with her Q. We are at the top, and she is at the bottom."

"I don't care anymore S. I'm sick of waiting around for a promise that may never even happen. And I hate that Finn and Puck are always all over her. Why the hell can't I be? They are popular too, and they still throw themselves at her like she is the last life raft on the Titanic."

"It's because you're a girl Q. It's not as bad for popular GUYS to throw themselves at her. But Lima is a small town, which means there are loads of small minded people. Your parents being some of them. I mean, why do you think Britt and I pretend to be just friends?" I knew she was right. People didn't look too kindly on gay people, especially in a small town like this. I also knew that NOBODY thought Santana and Brittany were just friends.

But unlike Santana, I just couldn't bring myself to care about what people thought about me anymore. Not even my parents. I knew that once they found out they would probably try to send me to some gay camp to get fixed, but I would rather lose my family and my popularity than go one more day without Rachel by my side.

I also knew that that was going to be a challenge. After all of the torture I put her through, she lost all of her faith in me. I could see it in her eyes. I watched as the looks she gave me went from hopeful and trusting, to cold and indifferent. But I would make her see that I am still that Quinn that she met all those years ago, still the same one that held her hand and talked to her about music and singing.

I just had to find a way to get her trust back.

"I don't care about what other people think, San. Not anymore at least. I'm tired of being alone, tired of waiting. But mostly, I'm tired of pretending. I'm not this Quinn, this HBIC Quinn that everyone fears. I don't want to be that Quinn, I want to be her Quinn."

Santana looked at me, really looked. I guess she must have saw the anguish in my eyes because she does something that makes me remember why she is my best friend.

She hugs me and says "Well in that case, let's go win back your girl." She will never admit this, and will probably kill anyone that isn't Brittany who says it (including me), but Santana Lopez is really just a big softy.

I regard her warily. "Really?"

She links her pinky with Brittany's and says "Of course Q, I want to see you smile again. Plus, this depressed Quinn is pissing me the hell off." And the bitch is back.

I follow them to Rachel's locker, I haven't been this nervous in a long, long time. When we finally get there I don't know what to do or say. I haven't been this close to her (without throwing an insult or a slushy) in a very long time.

Santana nudges me and I finally find my voice, "H-hey, Rachel" that finally gets her attention, along with Finn and Puck's.

She looks up at me, and then at my hands. Probably to see if I am carrying a slushy. She does the same to Santana and Brittany. When she doesn't find what she's looking for her gaze once again lands on me. And I see it. That little sliver of hope shining in her beautiful brown eyes, but then it's gone just as quickly as it appeared and is replaced with a cold indifference.

"Hello, Quinn" she says politely, but guarded.

"What the hell do you guys want? Can't you just leave her alone for a day?" Puck said with venom lacing his tone. He and Rachel had grown close over the years, he once said it was because they were two good looking Jews, and they needed to stick together. I think it's because he wants to get in her pants. Well, he can just get in line because I was here first damn it.

"What? Oh, n-no, I wasn't going to do anything to her. I j-just want to talk." God I'm such a loser. I sound like that Tina girl.

"Well, start talking then." ugh, Finn is such an idiot. I hate him more than I hate Puck. But that's probably because Finn actually dated Rachel.

"She wants to talk to Berry alone, Finnessa, which means you and Puck need to leave."

When they don't move she gives them her iciest glare and says "Now!"

That got them going. No one wants to fall victim to the wrath of Santana. Rachel looks scared now that her two idiot bodyguards have left.

"It's okay Rachel, I'm not going to hurt you. I never meant to hurt you." I whisper. It hurts knowing I am the one that put that fear in her eyes.

"Well you did. Look, Quinn, I have to go. We have a Glee club meeting before lunch and I can't be late. Considering I am the captain and I'm the one who scheduled the meeting. This conversation will just have to wait", she regards me carefully, "or it can be avoided all together" she says before turning on her heel and walking off towards the choir room.

I just stare after her silently, trying to hold back my tears and silently willing her to come back.

"Damn, that did NOT go at all like I thought it would" Santana said as she too watched Rachel storm off.

"No kidding" I say. "I think I'm gonna go talk to Miss Pilsbury"

And with that I head to our guidance counselors office. I don't know why I thought she could help me, especially considering her love life is pretty much nonexistent and she has mental issues, but I just figured a little advice, from an adult, would help at least a little bit.

When I reach her office I knock on the door frame to let her know that I am there. She looks up at me and smiles. She drops the pencils she had been sanitizing and gives me her full attention.

"Ah, Quinn. What can I do for you? I never thought I would see you in here, not that I'm not glad to see you here. And I'm not saying I'm happy that you need to be here" she says nervously. Why is she a counselor if people make her nervous. Let's hope she at least gives good advice.

I just stand there awkwardly, playing with my fingers.

"Please, come in and have a seat. Let's see if I can help you out, shall we?"

I walk over to one of the chairs and take a seat. I'm surprised they aren't covered in plastic. My eyes find the pamphlets she keeps on her desk. These pamphlets don't even make sense. Who in the hell falls in love with their step dad? Gross, old much?

"I'm tired" I finally say. And then I look at her to see her reaction.

"Well, I could imagine why. Sue is probably working you poor kids to death."

"No, well yes, but that's not what I meant" she looks at me and waits for me to continue. "I'm tired of pretending."

She looks at me for a moment. I know I look lost, broken.

"How are you pretending Quinn, and most importantly, why?"

"I'm not who everyone thinks I am. They see me in my uniform and think just because I'm head cheerleader it automatically makes me a bitch. I guess it doesn't help that I've went along with it. I figured things couldn't get any worse than what they already had."

Miss Pilsbury watches me silently throughout my little confession. I guess I must have started crying because she slides a box of tissues over to me.

"Well, why did you go along with it? I mean, you must have had a pretty good reason."

I think about it for a minute as I'm drying my tears. The answer is simple really.

"I did it for my parents. They raised my sister and I to be perfect children. Perfect Christian children. That meant we had to be on the honor roll, cheerleaders, popular. We had to be the prime example of the all American girl." I pause to gather my thoughts and she just sits quietly, waiting for me to go on.

"In order for me to be popular, I had to become the one thing that I never wanted to be. I became a monster, preying on the weak and innocent. And I lost the one thing, the one person that mattered to me most."

"Who did you lose Quinn?"

"It's ironic if you think about it, and I have thought about it a lot in the past three years. Me, Quinn Fabray, president of the celibacy club and Christ's crusaders, met and fell in love with the one person that my parents, society, and God would hate the most."

"Why would your parents, society, and God for that matter, hate who you fell in love with?"

I look up at her and try to smile, it came out as more of a grimace. "Because she's a girl."

I think I broke her. Poor Miss P. Her eyes widen, if that is even possible, and she is sitting frozen. It's silent for a few minutes before she says anything.

"Wow. Um, just wow. I wasn't expecting that one."

I laugh, because I know how she must feel.

"Well, Quinn, the answer to your problem is simple. Just stop."

I look at her, confused. "Stop what?"

"Stop pretending. If your friends and family can't except you the way you are, then they aren't worthy to be in your life anyways. You deserve to be happy, and love is never wrong, no matter who it's with."

"Unless it's with your step dad" I say as I look over at the disturbing pamphlets again.

She laughs. "Yes, of course"

I sigh and look back up at her. "I have hurt her more than I have hurt anybody. She doesn't trust me anymore, she won't even talk to me. I don't know what to do" I admit.

She ponders this for a few seconds before she answers me. "Well Quinn, you need to ask yourself if you are willing to do anything and everything to win her back. That includes showing everyone the REAL you. Are you willing to do that?" I nod in the affirmative. "Then do something that she enjoys. Find a common interest, that way you will have an opening for conversation and you will be showing her that you are really trying."

I smile at her as I stand to head out the door. "Thanks Miss P."

"Anytime Quinn"

And then I head to the cafeteria to search for my best friends. I have a lot to tell them, and they are going to help me whether they like it or not.

When I get to the cafeteria I see San and Britt sitting at our usual table whispering and giggling with each other. I let my eyes wander around the room until I find hers. She is looking at me so I smile at her, my first genuine smile in a long, long time. She blushes and turns back to Puck.

I sigh and walk over to Santana and Brittany. I'm not gonna overanalyze what that blush could have meant.

"Hey Q. How was your girl talk?"

I take a seat across from them and answer, "It actually helped a lot. As a matter of fact, I know what we are going to do in order for me to win her trust back, and ultimately, win her heart in the process."

"We?" Santana asks.

"Yes, we. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't even have to do this. Hell, Rachel and I could be engaged right now."

"You're a sophomore. You wouldn't be engaged, plus your too much of a wimp. You wouldn't have the balls to propose."

"Whatever, it's still your fault she isn't speaking to me."

"Hey, you're the one who decided picking on her would bring you two closer together."

"You encouraged it!"

"Your point being?"

"Ugh! Whatever, you are still helping me Lopez."

It's silent for a few minutes before anyone says anything.

"Quinn's right San. It kind of was your fault. We should help her. I like Rachel, she's like a little singing smurf. I want to put her in my pocket and keep her forever. I wonder if she lives in a little mushroom house…"

I look at Santana to see if she knows what Brittany is talking about. She just shrugs and passes Britt some of her Jell-O.

"Fine Q. Britt and I will help you, but when you become a loser, don't expect us to stand by you."

"San, that isn't nice."

Santana visibly softens.

"Sorry" she mumbles. She looks at me suspiciously and says "So how are going to help you, exactly?"

I smile at her mischievously and say "We are going to join the glee club."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own *sigh*

**A/N**: Hi! So, sorry about the wait everybody, I was sick :( But I'm better now, so just to make you all happy, I have decided to update. Also, the next chapter will probably be in Rachel's POV. Now that that's out of the way, Read, Enjoy and Review!

********************

Chapter 2

wait for the shouting that is sure to happen. I knew Santana wouldn't be too happy about joining the geek club, as she so elegantly puts it, but I was not expecting her reaction.

She looks at me for a minute and then shrugs.

"Yeah, I figured you were going to say that" she says.

I look at her, confused by her acceptance. "So, you are okay with this?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, it is a pretty good idea. I'm not saying I'm happy about it, but I can see how it fits in with your plan. Besides, it's not like we are going to be in it forever, right?"

I turn to Brittany, "So, does this mean you are in too, Britt?"

Brittany looks up from her Jell-O.

"In what?"

Santana and I laugh. "No, babe. She means are you going to join the glee club with us?"

"Um, what's a glee club? Wait, is it that thing that Rachel was talking about?"

"Yeah, it is Britt." I tell her, "It's a team, like the cheerios, except instead of cheering, we will get to sing and dance."

Brittany's face lights up when she hears that there will be singing and dancing. "Oh my gosh, I want to do that" she turns to Santana, "Are we gonna do that San?"

Santana smiles at her adoringly, "Yeah, we are gonna do it"

Brittany starts clapping and jumping in her seat. We all laugh some more, before I realize I have to start phase 2 of my plan.

As if reading my mind, Santana says "So, what's the next move, Captain?"

I look at her and then look towards Rachel's table. "We have to go talk to them."

She looks over at their table too and sighs. "Well, might as well jump into the loser pool head first."

I still can't believe she is being so cool about this. I guess my shock must have registered on my face because she looks over at me and says "What? Damn Q, if you don't close your mouth there won't be any flies left to hover around Jewfro."

I didn't even realize my mouth was open. How humiliating. "Sorry, I guess I was just expecting more of a reaction out of you."

Santana raises an eyebrow at me. "Oh really? How were you expecting me to react?"

I shrug, "I don't know, more shouting and swearing I guess."

It's quiet for a second and then Santana jumps up from the table, attracting the whole cafeteria's attention, and shouts "What the fuck Q? What the hell are you thinking? I may have been suckered into helping you with your little problem, but that doesn't mean I won't kick your ass."

Britt and I stand up too, but remain silent. We are both shocked by Santana's seemingly random outburst.

"What the hell, San?" I look around and see that everyone is still watching us, their mouths agape.

Santana moves in front of me and grabs me by my cheerios top. She pulls me to her roughly and raises her fist. I was not expecting my best friend to hit me. I was just preparing for the blow, when drops her fist and pulls me into a hug. She is laughing now. What the hell? I glance over towards Brittany and see that she is laughing too.

"I'm sorry Q, but you should have seen your face. Did you honestly think that I was going to hit you?"

Yeah, I kinda did.

"What was that all about?" I have no idea what's going on. I feel like someone told a joke and I'm the punch line.

She smirks at me, "Well, you said you were expecting more of a reaction out of me. You wanted a negative reaction, so I gave you one."

I guess I should have seen that coming.

We both look over at Brittany and notice she is still laughing.

"Why are you laughing Britt?" Santana asks.

She stops laughing abruptly and her eyes cloud over with confusion. "I can't remember"

We just shrug it off. We're used to Britt's crazy. Santana nudges me and I remember what it is we were supposed to be doing. I glance over at Rachel's table and notice that Finn and Puck have left. Perfect. I guess it's now or never, and I would really hate it if it never happened. I grab Santana's wrist and start to pull her over to their table, she gets the idea and continues to walk over to Rachel without my assistance.

When we get to her table, I look to San and Britt and then point out the empty seats on either side of Rachel. They get the idea (well, San does. She has to show Britt where to sit) and they both take the empty seats. Now she has no where to run. I sit on the table and smile at Rachel. The whole cafeteria is silent, and everyone at Rachel's table is staring at us with a mixture of awe and fear.

"Hello Rachel" I say with a smile.

"What's up, Berry?" Santana says as she steals one of Rachel's carrot sticks. I roll my eyes at her.

"Hi, Rach!" Brittany says.

She is either ignoring us, or she is too shocked to speak. I'm guessing it's the latter.

I clear my throat, trying to get rid of my nerves. It would probably help if the entire school wasn't staring at us like we're some stupid science experiment. Santana, sensing my nervousness, shoots a glare at all of the eavesdroppers. "What the hell are all of you looking at? This isn't Jerry Springer, eyes to yourselves!" Immediately everyone continues with what they had been doing.

I give San a nod in thanks and turn back to Rachel.

"So, I figured since you were too busy to talk to me before lunch, I would talk to you during."

"Yeah, there's no escaping us Berry. Especially if we are seeking you out."

I glare at Santana. "Thanks for that San. Anyways, I wanted to ask you something."

Rachel looks at me as if I had grown another head. "What could you possibly have to ask me?"

I smirk. There are a lot of things I would like to ask her.

"It concerns glee." I pause to see her reaction. Her eyes widen in surprise. "Santana, Britt and I would like to join."

Now the whole table is looking at us as if we were crazy.

"You honestly expect us to believe that the three most popular girls in school want to join our glee club?" I look to see who spoke. It was the gay kid, Kevin or something.

"Who the hell are you?" I guess San didn't know his name either.

He looked at us like he had been offended. Rachel clears her throat. "I'm sorry, if you guys really want to join then I should probably introduce you to the rest of the club."

She points them out individually. The Asian is Tina, the black chick is Mercedes, wheels is Artie, and gay kid is Kurt. We already knew Matt, Mike, Finn, and Puck. The jocks had a meeting for football or something that they had to attend.

"It's super nice to meet all of you" Brittany says.

I smile and nod to each of them and San just sits there.

"Yeah, _super _nice." She says sarcastically. I glare at her and she just shrugs.

Someone clears their throat and I turn to see Rachel looking at me curiously.

"So, you seriously want to join our glee club?" she asks. I can tell she is being cautious. She is afraid this is all some big joke to help Sue destroy the little club of misfits.

I smile at her and say "Yep"

She nods to herself and then asks "Why?"

I was expecting this question to come up. If not from her then from one of the others. Why wouldn't they be curious? It's not like we gave them any reason to trust us. I really want to answer her honestly, tell her that the reason I want to join is because it will give me a chance to be closer to her, but I know I can't.

So instead, I say "Because I like to sing and dance. We don't get to sing on the cheerios, and we only get to dance when we are cheering." Everyone seems to except my answer, but now they are waiting for Santana and Brittany's.

Santana rolls her eyes and says "I want to be a singer, okay? I won't get any experience if I don't join the club."

Now everyone is waiting for Brittany's. The only problem is that Britt isn't paying attention. She is playing with Rachel's hair, while receiving a questioning look from said girl.

Santana sighs, "Britt wants to be a dancer"

Some of them just nod to themselves, while others say "Oh", and "Makes sense".

I look back at Rachel and see that she is staring at me. She blushes when we make eye contact, I just smile wider. This may be easier than I thought.

"So, Rae, when do we audition?"

She blushes even harder when I slip in the nickname. "Um…What?"

I smirk.

"3:30. That's when rehearsals start, you can just audition then", Mercedes says while eyeing Rachel curiously.

"Thanks" I say, without breaking eye contact with Rachel.

"What are you guys gonna sing?" Artie asks.

"Whatever the hell we feel like singing" Santana snaps.

"San, be nice" Brittany chastises.

Santana sighs and says "Sorry, wheels" Brittany, happy with San's apology, kisses her on the cheek, causing her to blush.

She glares at everyone at the table, stopping the "Awws" before they could happen.

"Britt, I thought I told you not to do that when there are people around"

Brittany just shrugs and smiles.

"Well" I say, "We better get going so we can practice our audition piece".

Santana and Britt stand up and start to walk out of the cafeteria, pinkies linked. I get up to follow them, but before I get too far I look over my shoulder and wave at Rachel. "See you later, Rae. I guess Someday got here sooner than we thought, huh?"

And with that, Santana, Britt and I make our way to the auditorium to practice.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ***sigh* don't own glee, stephen king, or the twilight zone

**A/N**: Sorry for the wait guys. Daddy had a heartattack :( But Thanks for all of your support and the reviews, I love each and every one of them. So now, On to the next one. (Oh this is in Rachel's POV BTW)

************

Chapter 3

I watch as Quinn, Santana, and Brittany exit the cafeteria. I'm not quite sure what just happened. Whatever it was, I wasn't expecting it at all.

"I didn't know you were BFFs with the most popular girls in school" Kurt says to me. He says it like it's unbelievable, which it is.

"I have no idea as to why they approached me, Kurt. As for being BFFs, as you put it, that is just ridiculous. They have treated me worse than any of you."

"T-t-then why was Q-Quinn all smiley around you?"

I blush remembering her smile.

"Yeah, I'm with Tina. I mean, she even used a nickname. And what was with that flirtatious little wave?" Mercedes said. "And you were all speechless and blushing around her."

"Yeah, it was like she was flirting with you and you were flirting back!" Kurt said.

I didn't know what to say to them. I had always been like that around Quinn, she was just so perfect. She was beautiful and smart. And apparently she can sing too. I didn't think she could get more perfect if she tried, but I was just proven wrong.

"I was _not_ flirting! Besides, I highly doubt she would be flirting with _me_."

"She has a point guys. Why would the most popular girl in school be interested in Rachel?" He looks back at me and says "No offense". I just shrug, I couldn't agree with him more. "Besides, isn't she like a super Christian?" Artie asks.

Yes, she is. Which is why I pretty much gave up on my idiotic crush on her. There was no way in Hell she would be interested in me, and not just because I'm a girl. I even tried dating Finn, just to see if I could get over her. I thought it was working for a while, and then I looked at her again in that stupid cheerios uniform and I was screwed all over again. My power point had failed me.

"I don't know Artie, it seemed to me like she _was_ flirting with Rachel. The real question is why?"

I hate how Kurt and Mercedes overanalyze things. All I want to know is why she was being so friendly, and why she has been so mean to me if she remembered the promise we had made to each other.

"Who cares, guys? It's probably just the start of some sick joke all of the cheerios want to pull on the glee kids." I say. I really hope that isn't true though.

"So then why are you letting then audition if you know it's all a prank?"

"I don't know, Artie. I guess I'm curious as to whether or not they are actually taking it seriously. Plus I want to hear them sing. As if Quinn Fabray isn't perfect enough, she has to be able to sing too." I say the last part mostly to myself, but they hear it anyways. They answer with raised eyebrows, and I shrug in response. "Besides, we need more members if we are going to compete in sectionals."

The bell signals the end of lunch and we all head off to our respective classes. Tina and I head off to Chemistry. Why do I even need to take this class? It's not like I'm ever going to use it when I am on Broadway. It's just a waste of my time and talent, really. I could be using this time to do something more productive.

When we walk into the classroom there are only two available seats. One at the back table, and one at the front, right next to Quinn Fabray. I look at Tina and see that she has noticed as well. She gives me an apologetic smile and heads to the back of the classroom.

I sigh and take the seat next to Quinn. I look over at her and she smiles at me. A smile that actually shows off her perfect teeth. It leaves me breathless.

"Hey, Rae. How was the rest of your lunch?"

"It was fine. Look Quinn, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but why are you even talking to me?"

She looks at me like I just slapped her in the face. "I know that I haven't always acted like it, Rachel, but I _do_ like you. I thought we really hit it off back in seventh grade. I think we could be great together."

I don't think I heard her right, and if I did, I really think I am misinterpreting what she is actually saying. It's probably just wishful thinking. Yeah, that's all that is.

"You mean you think we could be great _friends_ together, right?" Please say no. Say you meant what I think you meant.

She smirks at me and says "Sure, whatever you want to be"

Ugh, God why? Why must she be so mysterious and sexy?

I _really_ want to be more than friends. I don't think that's possible though, considering we aren't even friends. Plus there's the whole 'we're both girls' thing, and I know that would freak her out.

I don't get the chance to say anything back to her though because Mr. Richards starts the lesson.

I don't even pay attention throughout the whole class, and its almost over before anything interesting happens again.

Ten minutes before class ends a note is places on my desk. I look up to see Quinn glancing around unsubtly. I giggle as I open up the note.

**__**

So, it's been like three years since we have last talked and stuff. Do you wanna hang out with me after school? I will buy you ice cream J

Yes No Maybe

I look back over at her. She looks nervous, and uncertain. I don't know why, but I get the impression that she _actually_ wants to hang out with me. But I still don't trust her.

I grab my pencil, prepared to circle 'no', when I catch the look on her face. It looks hurt, sad, and just plain heartbroken. Instead I circle yes. I hold the note out for her to take, and as she takes the note, our fingers brush. The contact leaves me feeling tingly and light headed. I look up and see that she is blushing.

I smile at her, a smile that not many people see, because this smile is actually real.

She smiles back at me, and I realize something. It's genuine. Everything is. Her smile, her joining glee, even her attempt to befriend me. It was all surreal.

The bell ringing broke me out of my reverie.

"We both have Algebra 2 next, so can I walk you to class?"

I just don't get it. She has been horrible to me for three years, and all of a sudden she decides to be the girl I met in seventh grade?

"Sure"

We stop at our lockers on the way and when we get to our class I sit down in my usual seat. I didn't anticipate Quinn sitting next to me again, but I'm not complaining.

I start doodling in my notebook, drawing insignificant things, when Quinn puts her hand over mine. Startled, I drop my pencil and look at her.

She is blushing, which makes me blush. That, and she still hasn't removed her hand.

"I just wanted to thank you, you know, for giving me another shot. I promise you won't regret it." She removes her hand and I remember to breathe.

I'm just about to reply when Noah comes in. He frowns when he notices Quinn in his seat.

"What the hell are you doing in my seat?" He asks with a glare.

Quinn just looks up at him with a bored expression and says "I don't see your name written on it. Besides, I was just talking to Rachel."

Noah scoffs and says "Yeah, right. Like you would even be seen with her without making it into some kind of joke Fabray. I know your game. What were you talking to her about anyways? Trying to get her input on the new insults your going to throw at her?"

Quinn winces. She looks over at me and I can see the pain, regret, and guilt swimming in her beautiful hazel eyes. She looks back at Noah with cold eyes. "No, actually. We were discussing how you Mohawk makes you look like a total Douche."

I laugh, but cover it with a fake cough. Noah looks at Quinn with pure, unadulterated hatred.

"Go to hell, Fabray. I Swear to what ever God you believe in that if you hurt Rachel, you won't have to worry about what 'Daddy' thinks".

"Screw you Puck. And I don't give a _fuck_ about Daddy"

Quinn's about to stand up to face Noah, but on instinct I grab her hand, keeping her from getting into a fight. For some reason it wasn't Noah I was protecting, it was Quinn.

She looks back at me and her whole expression softens. Noah notices too, because his eyes widen and he is staring at our exchange like we jumped out of a Stephen King novel.

"You don't have to worry Puckerman, I'm not going to hurt her" she looks me in the eyes imprinting her words on my soul, "never again" she finishes in a whisper.

Noah looks back and forth between the two of us, I'm too caught up in Quinn to notice why.

He just shakes his head and heads to an empty seat in the corner.

After Noah leaves us class begins.

It was super hard to pay attention, considering I could feel Quinn's gaze. When I would glance up at her I would sometimes catch her looking at me. Whenever she was caught I would just smile at her, while she would blush.

Her actions only fueled my confusion. Why does she keep staring at me? Why is she blushing? Why does she want to hang out? I don't know what it all means, but I know what I would like it to mean.

When class ended, we walked to my locker in comfortable silence. It was strange how comfortable I was around her, it was as if the past three years had never happened. We were basically picking up where we left off my first day of seventh grade. It should have scared me, how fast we were moving from enemies to friends, but it didn't.

When we reached my locker I opened it and grabbed my backpack. Quinn leaned against the locker next to mine, watching me put my things away.

"So", I say, breaking the silence, "What are you going to sing for glee?"

She looks up at me, her eyes full of mirth. "It's a surprise" she says.

I raise an eyebrow at her, "A surprise?"

"Yep, you'll just have to wait and see" she says as she grabs my backpack and heads toward the choir room. She stops a few steps away from me and looks over her shoulder in mock annoyance.

"Are you coming short stack?" she asks.

I glare at her and say "I'm not that short, Quinn. I'll have you know that I am of the average height for a young woman."

She just laughs at me and nudges me playfully, "Sure, keep telling yourself that, but sooner or later, your going to get tired of living in denial."

I just snort. I love this teasing, playful Quinn. It's strange, talking to her again. I don't know if I should get used to it or not.

When we reach the choir room, Quinn holds the door open for me.

"Thank you Quinn, you are Quite chivalrous".

She smiles and blushes "Your Welcome"

We walk into the room to find everyone already in there, minus Mr. Shue. Santana and Brittany are waiting in the middle of the room, lounging around the piano. Everyone else is looking at Quinn and I like they are in the Twilight Zone.

"Hey Rachel, hey Quinn" Brittany says as she skips over to us. Santana looks up and smirks at me as she makes her way over to us too.

"Hey Q, hey there Oompa Loompa. You know, I thought I saw you at the gas station earlier, I was skipping 5th period, but it turns out it was only that midget from across town. It's scary how much you two resemble."

I glare at her and say "Oh hey Santana, I thought I saw you last October, but that was just a kid dressed up as the devil. Oh, wait, that was you." The room gets quiet, everyone is waiting to see what Santana Lopez is going to do to me.

Santana is quiet for a minute before she busts out laughing, followed by Quinn, Brittany and I. "You see why I like her Q? She has Balls of steel. She's funny too."

"Sorry I'm late guys." Mr. Shue walks in to the choir room interrupting the joking between the four girls.

"It's okay Mr. Shue, I found three new members" I say


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I really wish i did, but I don't

**A/N**: Okay, so here's chapter 4. It's a bit shorter than the other chapters, but it was totally necessary. Thank you all for your reviews and your concerns for my father. I am happy to say that he is home and is recovering.

************

Chapter 4

Mr. Shue looks at the three of us in shock.

"Wait, you recruited cheerios, Rachel?"

Rachel looks up at him and beams. "Yes, although I don't think I can take all of the credit. They were the ones that approached me after all."

Mr. Shue looks at the three of us incredulously. "Did Sue set you up to this?"

Santana scoffs and Brittany says "Set us up where?"

"Mr. Shue, I understand that it is surprising for the head cheerleader and her second and third in command to want to join the glee club, but I assure you, our interest in joining this club is genuine." I tell him. I hate that even TEACHERS think the worst of us.

Mr. Shue smiles at us and says "Well in that case, the floor is yours. But just so you know, Sue is NOT going to be happy when she finds out."

Santana smirks and says "Oh, we know."

Rachel gives us an encouraging smile and heads to a seat in the back.

I whisper our song choice to the band, and then we perform "Say a Little Prayer". It was amazing how good it felt to sing and dance. It was exhilarating.

When we finished the song everyone was speechless. Rachel was looking at us with wide eyes.

"Wow, girls. That was great. Are all of the cheerios this talented?" Mr. Shue asks.

"Ha! They only wish" Ah, Santana. Always the cocky one.

Brittany and I giggle.

"Well, guys, what do you think? Should we let them in?"

"Hell no, I don't want to have to be in the same room with THAT" Puck says, gesturing to me.

I smirk and say "You're still just sore because I rejected you in seventh grade" He glares at me. "Besides, we all know you'd be lucky to get to be in the same room with me."

"Hell yeah he would, you're sexy as fuck Q." Santana says giving me a high five.

"Hey!" Brittany says with a pout.

Santana looks over at her and says "Aw, don't be mad babe. You're SEXIER than fuck. Besides, we're too hot to have to hang out with uglies, therefore, Quinn is sexy. She has to be in order to hang with us."

Brittany smiles and throws herself at Santana.

I just roll my eyes at them. They are so cute sometimes.

"Okay", I say, "Does anyone else have a problem with us joining?" I look over at Finn and say "Besides you".

There was a chorus of 'no's'.

I smile and head over to the seat next to Rachel. Santana sits on the other side of her, while Britt sits next to her.

"So, What did you think?" I ask her

She looks up at me and says "You're seriously perfect" and then blushes. I blush too, because I really enjoy hearing that coming from her.

She clears her throat, "I mean, it was really good. You are all really talented."

Brittany looks over and says "Well duh, I'm more talented than all of you."

We all laugh at her. I look over at the rest of the group. Every single one of them is looking at us, confused.

I hear Kurt whisper "What the heck is going on? The three most popular girls in school join glee and then decide that Rachel Berry of all people is their new best friend?"

Mercedes just shrugs at him.

Glee practice is actually fun, Mr. Shue gives us some sheet music for a Journey song. We spend the time learning the song, and then just goofing off. This is WAY better than cheerios practice.

As soon as glee is over, I turn to Rachel and say "So are you ready to go? I forgot earlier that you were vegan when I mentioned getting ice cream, so I thought that we could get Popsicles instead?"

She looks at me, surprised. "How did you know? And Popsicles sound lovely."

"Well, I overheard you talking about it in health class."

She looks at me weirdly "But that was two years ago"

I blush and say "It's kind of hard to forget something like that. Especially if you are the one saying it."

Now it's her turn to blush.

I had forgotten that the rest of the club was still there, but I'm quickly reminded when Puck says "What the hell is up with you two? First I see you in Algebra, in MY seat, holding hands and whispering, and now you two are going out for Popsicles?"

Finn added "This is bullshit"

I look over at Rachel and see that she is alarmingly red in the face.

"Okay first of all, it's none of your business. Second, we weren't holding hands" YET I add in my head. "And third, San, Britt and I are allowed to hang out with whoever the hell we want."

"So, you guys really want to be friends with Rachel?" Artie asks

"Well, duh. We like her, she's cool." Santana says

"Yeah, she's kinda like a small Santana though. It's kind of scary. But she talks more and is nicer to losers." Brittany adds.

Rachel laughs "Thanks guys, except for the being a small Santana part. I think I should be offended by that."

Santana shoves her playfully "Watch it Berry. That was a compliment, trust me."

I smile at the exchange. It makes me happy that my two best friends like Rachel and that she likes them in return. It's actually surprising how well they get along.

"Well, we better get going. I promised Britt I would take her to feed the ducks." San says as she grabs Brittany's hand. "See yah Q, later Rach."

"Bye guys!" Brittany throws over her shoulder.

I grab Rachel's bag along with my own and start towards the door. "Come on Rae, lets go get those Popsicles. I'm kind of craving grape, how bout you?"

She catches up to me and says "How did you know grape was my favorite?"

"Honestly?" she nods, "It was the only kind of slushy you seemed to like. You would lick your lips whenever it was thrown at you. I also know that you hate cherry flavored slushy, but you like cherry chap stick."

"Wow" is all she says.

I smile at her as we make our way to my car.

I open her door for her and then make my way over to my own. I get in the car and start the ignition, but before I can take off she says "Why me?"

I look over at her confused.

I cock my head to the side a little, "What do you mean Rae?"

There is a faint smile on her lips from the nickname. She really likes that.

"Why do Santana and Brittany want to be my friend? I mean, I'm a loser, a nobody."

Her voice is so small, so vulnerable. It breaks my heart.

"S and B like you. Britt likes you because you're small and nice and pretty. Santana likes you because you aren't afraid of her, and you treat her like you would anyone else." I smile at her, "And you are NOT a loser or a nobody."

She smiles at this and then looks down.

"Why do YOU?"

I look over at her and see that she is looking down at her lap, playing with her fingers. I reach over and grab her chin and turn her head so she is looking at me. I stare into her eyes for a moment, just enjoying the closeness and the feel of her skin underneath my fingers.

"Why do I like you?" I was careful to avoid saying I wanted to be friends. I want SO much more than that.

"Yes" she says with a nod.

I smile at her and say "Because you're seriously perfect."


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I really wish i did, but I don't

**A/N**: I am so, so incredibly sorry everyone. I don't anything to say except for that. I have been so busy with getting ready for college and all that and I feel like a terrible writer :(. But, here is chapter 5, it's late, and it's short, but it's something.

********

****

Chapter 5

It seemed things were really starting to look up for me in my 'woo Rachel Berry' plan after our 'friend date'. We ate some grape Popsicles, talked about how much fun glee was, and how adorable Brittany and Santana were together (but how San would murder us if she heard us say she was in any way adorable).

Since that day, Rachel and I had become practically inseparable. We would hang out at each others lockers in between classes, eat lunch together, and we would go over to her house almost every night (I haven't met her parents yet, but I am sure they will love me).

Her friendship with Santana and Brittany is also going strong. So all in all, I couldn't be happier.

Okay, that's a lie.

There are two things that would make me happier.

The first thing, is if Puck and Finn would back the hell off of Rachel. There is only so much I can take of there constant flirting without either throwing up all over the place or ripping their heads off.

And the second thing; I want Rachel. This just being friends thing, is seriously killing me. I mean, even right now, standing next to her at her locker I can smell her. She smells like heaven and berries, and just Rachel, and it is slowly driving me insane because I can't touch her the way I want to touch her.

"Quinn? Did you hear what I just said?"

I shake my head out of its fog and look back at Rachel. God she is so beautiful. If I just moved a few more inches I could kiss her. (No, bad Quinn.)

"What? I'm sorry Rae, What were you saying, I kind of zoned out there." I say, hoping to recover from my ogling.

She just give me a sweet smile (damn, that's hot) and says "No worries, I was just saying Noah is having a party this weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to be my escort?"

….WHAT?

Oh. My. God. She did not just ask that, I hope she just asked that. Please God, if you are up there, and you love me at least a little bit, please let me not be dreaming.

"umm, I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong. Either that or I don't know what escort means."

She giggles and my heart thumps around in my chest like its on a trampoline.

"Your so funny Quinn. I was asking if you wanted to be my date for the party. I don't really want to go with Finn or Noah, I would much rather go with you."

Score. Quinn:1 Finn and Puck:0

"Hell yes I'll be your date." I say with probably too much excitement in my voice.

She giggles again and links her arm with mine as she starts to lead me to the cafeteria. I know I have a ridiculously goofy grin on my face right now, but I really can't bring myself to care.

When we get to our table Britt and San are already there, giggling with each other as usual. Rachel sits down across from Santana and throws her lunch down on the table, attracting their attention.

"Jeez, Rach, What did you do to Q?" Santana asks, "She's looks like the Joker".

Rachel snorts out a laugh while Brittany says "She isn't making any jokes San"

"I didn't really do anything San. I just asked her to escort me to Noah's party this weekend."

Santana smirked "yep, that'll do it"

Rachel cocked her head to the side "What do you mean?"

Santana laughed "Oh come on Rach, you are not dense. She wants to fu-"

"Oh my God! Seriously San!" I yell

She laughs "Just checking to see if you were still alive or not." I glare at her for a good few seconds before she says anything again. "Oh, you have a little drool on your chin, by the way."

I started to lunge across the table at her, but Rachel's hand on my arm calmed me instantly. I look over at her and see her worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. I can feel my expression soften, just by looking at her. She must see and feel me relax because she smiles at me then, causing me to smile back.

She turns to Brittany and starts talking about a dance routine she wants to do for glee, so I turn my attention to Santana. Bad mistake. She is softly making the whipping noise. I really can't argue there though. Is it sad that I'm whipped and we aren't even dating yet? Screw it, I don't care. I love that I am whipped for her.

"Hey Rachel" Oh man. I really don't want to see that Neanderthal right now.

"Oh, um, hello Finn. How are you today?"

"I'm Great. Umm… Oh, right. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to Puck's party with me."

I grind my teeth together and ball my hands into fists. I really, really hate him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Finn, But I'm afraid I already have a date." Ha, she didn't sound sorry at all.

"Yeah, sorry Finnocence, but she has a date. And they are way hotter than you." Santana said.

"Of course Quinn's hotter than Finn, San" Brittany said.

Oh, Brittany.

Finn's face gets red, and then he explodes. And now the whole cafeteria is witness to the eruption of Mt. Finnatowa.

"Are you kidding me right now, Rachel? Quinn?"

"Yes, Finn, Quinn and I are going to the party together, what is so wrong with that? And could you please calm down and lower your voice please?"

He just seemed to get angrier. Jeez, he looked like a tomato.

"What's wrong with it? She's a fucking _girl_, Rachel. It's Wrong, for two girls to be together. You have guys lining up to be with you, and you still pick fucking _**Quinn Fabray**_?"

I was disgusted. First of all, I am way better than any of Rachel's other potential suitors, and secondly, he can't control her, damn it.

I felt someone touch my arm, so I looked down, it was Rachel.

"Quinn, it's okay, I can handle this." I didn't even realize I had stood up. "Santana" Apparently neither had Santana. Rachel turned and faced Finn and the softness left her eyes.

"Finn, I cannot believe you would treat Quinn the way that you just did. She is my best friend. I don't even know how to react to what you have just said and done. But I will start off by saying this, Whoever I decide to date, be it Quinn, or any other female, is none of your business. Loving another girl is NOT wrong. I have two gay dads, Finn. Do you think they are wrong? Do you think Kurt is wrong? Well I think I was wrong. Wrong about you, you aren't the person I thought you were Finn, and I apologize profusely to my fellow students for your rude and degrading outburst."

"Rachel, just let me explain, Quinn isn't good for you, she is-"

"No, Finn, YOU aren't good for me. Quite frankly, Quinn is the best thing that has ever happened to me, now I know what it is like to have a TRUE friend."

Finn looked angry again.

"So, what? Now You're going to date Quinn?"

Rachel blushed and looked away from Finn and glanced back at me. I wanted so badly for her to say yes, but I didn't plan on her saying what she said next.

"Perhaps. I guess we'll see how Friday goes"


End file.
